


(По)беда, или Разница в две буквы

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Insomnia, M/M, Otabek Altin is a Messtoe sucking, Single work, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: «Юра — победа, Отабек — одна большая проблема»
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Kumys 2021: спецквест (игры)





	1. Беда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victory is only Two Letters from Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804879) by [helico_pter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helico_pter/pseuds/helico_pter). 



Во время растяжки Юра успел проверить соцсети и подумать над следующим ходом в Эрудите-онлайн. Он уже дважды пропустил свой ход, а третий пропуск автоматически означал проигрыш, поэтому он решил набрать еще букв.

Юра отложил телефон в сторону: Лилия терпеть не могла, когда он отвлекался. От скуки проверил кончики волос — не секутся? Потом, чтобы не остыли мышцы, надел безразмерную толстовку с капюшоном и проверил тейпы на колене и голени. До хореографии как раз оставалось время на еще один ход.

— Приготовились. В первую позицию, — громко сказала Лилия, когда все выстроились у станка. — Носок вперед, вторая, снова вперед, вторая, носок на себя, выпрямили. Два в первой, хорошо, вторая, потянулись, вперед, первая, первая. И сначала… Готовы?

Под все нарастающий аккомпанемент они медитативно прорабатывали все мышцы, от стоп и до самой макушки. От простого к сложному, от легкого к почти невозможному. Часом позже они перешли от станка к пируэтам и прыжкам. С Юры ручьем тёк пот, из одежды на нем оставались только майка и лосины до колен.

Когда тренировка закончилась, он вытер ладони и взял телефон. Отабек снова выиграл.

Юра отправил ему сообщение: « _Блииин_ ».

Ответ ждать было некогда. Он смог проверить телефон только несколько часов спустя, когда добравшись до катка, надевал коньки.

« _Можем поиграть в русскую версию_ »

« _Бля, а она есть? Давай_ ».

Играть на английском было не совсем справедливо: Юра неплохо на нем говорил, но ему было неинтересно разбираться в том, как все это пишется, поэтому Отабек разделывал его под орех. Перед тренировкой Юра успел поменять в приложении язык.

Если все складывалось удачно, то вечером у них с Отабеком оставалась пара часов поболтать. Конечно, насколько им позволяло расписание тренировок и разница во времени между Петербургом и Алматы. Зачастую, когда день был слишком тяжелый, что сил не оставалось, они просто играли в Эрудита. Может, в кои-то веки у Юры получится выиграть?

***

« _Кошки. Я люблю кошек_ ».

« _Я догадался_ ».

Юра листал старые сообщения в чате — за прошлую неделю там появилось тринадцать фотографий с котами. Шел январь, Юра был в Москве, и фотографий с котиками заметно прибавилось.

«Иди ты, — написал он в ответ, — кинь инвайт».

Ему нравилось, когда Отабек присылал приглашение сыграть в Эрудита. Для их только что завязавшейся дружбы это что-то да значило.

***

— Как тебе? — Юра потянул футболку за край, и золотой тигр словно ожил. Она была новой, и он еще не успел никому похвастаться.

Отабек склонил голову набок, у него в комнате было почти совсем темно.

— Штаны на тебе есть?

Юра посмотрел на свои голые ноги, задрал футболку — в этот раз ярко-розовую — и продемонстрировал балетные шорты. Они были короче некуда, но все же они были. А ещё они были удобные донельзя.

— А на тебе?

— Не-а, — ответил Отабек, и на секунду картинка потеряла четкость — в темноте мелькнула смуглая кожа, — затем камера сфокусировалась на его бедрах, и Отабек щелкнул резинкой трусов. У него и там были синяки. — Я сплю. У нас час ночи.

— Какой ты правильный, — Юра закатил глаза. — Ну так как тебе футболка?

— Похоже, тебе нравится розовый, — все-таки ответил Отабек.

— Знаешь что?! — возмутился Юра. Ну и что, что ему нравится розовый? — Засунь коньки себе в жопу.

Отабек зевнул, даже не пытаясь прикрыть рот рукой.

— До встречи в Эрудите, — сказал он вместо «до свидания». Юру бросило жар и свело живот.

***

— Тройничок?

Отабек оторвался от телефона.

— Ты это серьезно написал?!

Юра потянулся и выбил телефон у него из рук. Случайно, это все Отабек виноват. Неужели нельзя было держать его как следует?

Телефон упал на пол, но Отабек не стал его поднимать и расслабленно посмотрел в ответ:

— А что не так?

Он сложил руки и уперся в них подбородком.

— Ничего! Кстати, а ты как? Хотел бы попробовать?

Юра отзеркалил позу, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Сидеть в поперечном шпагате ему было не особо сложно, и он наблюдал, как Отабек напряженно пытается за ним повторить. Или, может, его так смутил вопрос?

Отабек смотрел мимо Юры, потом задумчиво дёрнул ртом.

— Тебе вообще можно о таком спрашивать? — наконец ответил он.

— Ты первый начал, — нагло возразил Юра и снова потыкал телефон Отабека. Они начали играть в Эрудита ещё в Барселоне, и с тех пор играли почти каждый день. — К тому же мне через десять минут мне исполнится шестнадцать.

Отабек что-то буркнул, выпрямился и свел ноги.

— Если найдется два подходящих человека, то почему бы и нет? — он пожал плечами и провел ладонями по бедрам.

Они прилетели в Бостон на чемпионат мира. Юра уже привык, что из-за соревнований его день рождения уходит на второй план, ему это даже нравилось. Но в этот раз все было по-другому. Ему действительно было весело. Да и раньше. Ему нравилось кататься, значит, было весело. Он поменял позу, сел в прямой шпагат, потянулся вперед к стопе.

— А кто бы подошел? — Юра лежал в складке, повернув голову в сторону Отабека. Тот даже не пытался сесть в прямой шпагат, не говоря уже о том, чтобы задрать ногу повыше.

— А кто их знает? Мы еще не знакомы, — сказал Отабек, наблюдая за Юрой. — А ты сам как?

Юра откинул волосы с лица.

— Тебе вообще можно о таком спрашивать? — передразнил он Отабека, широко ухмыляясь. — Прости, но я в твоем тройничке не участвую.

— Договорились. Я, правда, не про это спрашивал, но осталось восемь минут, — Отабек взглянул на экран.

Уже скоро, до Юриного шестнадцатого дня рождения оставалось совсем немного, и Отабек ждал полуночи вместе с Юрой. На следующий день будет много суеты, и может, небольшая вечеринка. Это все, что ему поведал Кацуки. В ответ Юра фыркнул, потому что нехуй Кацуки знать, что он вроде как рад его отметить.

Оставшиеся восемь минут они играли в Эрудита. Отабек, напряженно постанывая, пытался, как полный идиот, повторить его растяжку. В полночь у Юры зазвонил напоминанием телефон, и он посмотрел на Отабека.

— С днем рождения, — послушно произнес тот, не меняя позы, и протянул Юре руку, как идиот. — Ты смог.

— Спасибо, — сказал Юра, отвечая на рукопожатие. Ладонь Отабека вспотела от напряжения.

— Так ты хотел бы тройничок? — спросил Отабек, не отпуская его руки.

Честно сказать, Юра понятия не имел. У него и одного партнера не было, откуда ему знать?

— Блин, чего бы и нет, — наконец ответил он и фыркнул, чтобы скрыть смех. Это был его лучший день рождения. Просто лучший.

***

— Какая фигня, — Юра повернул экран. Там, на записи под видом тренировки флиртовали и лапали друг друга Виктор и Кацуки.

— Не говори, — Отабек согласно кивнул. — Ты снова снимал вертикально. Точно фигня.

— Вот ты докопался, — Юра все же перевернул телефон. — Так лучше, ты, придурок?

Уже началась весна, и они были знакомы четыре месяца, но им было с друг с другом на удивление комфортно.

— Гораздо, спасибо. — Отабек смотрел на пару на льду, а Юра наблюдал за его лицом. Неуверенным и мрачным, словно он хорошенько набрался. — Кого выберешь?

Юра опустил телефон и ссутулился, вытягивая ноги. Он снова перевернул телефон, чтобы самому посмотреть запись.

— Понятия не имею, — скорчил он рожу. — Кацуки.

Сколько бы Кацуки ни делал ошибок, всё это были мелочи, потому что самой большой ошибкой был Виктор.

— А я бы выбрал обоих, — сказал Отабек небрежно.

— Фу-у, одновременно?

— Нет, но обоих.

— Я передумал. Ни того, ни другого. Фу-у, — Юра посмотрел на превосходно исполненный тройной тулуп. Кацуки катался так плавно и мягко, словно весь состоял из ваты. И за ним было даже приятно наблюдать. — Или нет, я бы выбрал Кацуки. Это окончательное решение.

— Думаю, не ты один, — согласно кивнул Отабек, — удачи.

***

— Аксель. — Аксель, конечно же. Самый сложный, яркий, ни на что не похожий. — Дурацкий вопрос.

— А мне нравится флип, — ответил Отабек, и Юра хмыкнул. Ну конечно. Они оба находились каждый в своей ванной, и голоса звучали искаженно.

Юра не мылся, просто сидел в ванне. У него на коленях свернулась Потя, и он играл с ней веревочкой мочалки. Юра устроил телефон на краю и периодически поглядывал на Отабека на экране.

У Отабека было на три часа больше, он сидел на опущенной крышке унитаза, погрузив ноги в таз с водой.

— Ты бы надел каблуки?

Он взял телефон и добавил горячей воды, чтобы ногам стало полегче.

— Чего, блядь? — рявкнул Юра, тоже схватил телефон, чтобы ему было удобно рассмотреть Отабека во всех деталях. — Каблуки?! На хуй! У меня и так ноги в хлам.

Они созваниваются всегда поздно вечером. За окном темно, и Отабек никогда не включает свет, где бы ни находился. Но оказалось, что Юре с ним очень легко. Поэтому он, не стесняясь, делится с ним своими мыслями.

— Фигуристки-то носят, — ответил Отабек, смущенно откинувшись назад. Он опустил ноги в воду, зашипев сквозь зубы. Ничего нового. Юра знал, что у Отабека ноги все сплошь в волдырях и мозолях: ради лишних очков на соревнованиях тот, должно быть, пахал как проклятый.

Юре пришлось выпутывать когти Поти из мочалки.

— Это их проблемы, — фыркнул он. У него самого синяки не проходили неделями, и ноги были все в тейпах. Никуда от этого было не деться.

— У меня ботинки на каблуках, — сказал Отабек, потирая глаза. У него шел первый час ночи. Юре было ни капли не стыдно, что он не давал ему спать. В конце концов, Отабек сам ему позвонил. Кажется, он вообще не высыпался.

— От этого они не превращаются в туфли на шпильке, — Юра бросил мочалку в угол, и Потя, задрав пушистый хвост, поскальзываясь, бросилась за ней. — Бека, ты придурок.

Отабек улыбнулся — по крайней мере, Юре хотелось думать, что это именно так. В ванной было темно, лампа едва освещала Отабека со спины, поэтому его глаза зияли черными провалами, а тень падала так, что нос казался просто огромным. Юра постепенно учился читать эти его едва заметные эмоции. Ему нравилось. Но одновременно с этим в нем нарастало раздражение, потому что иногда Отабек, похоже, был совершенно неисправим.

— Я как-то пару раз видел Джакоммети на каблуках, — добавил Отабек, словно только что вспомнил.

— Где? На секс-вечеринке?

Юра часто о таком фантазировал.

— Нет, на каком-то приеме. На нем был костюм.

Юра сморщил нос и попытался это представить, а Потя, сражаясь с мочалкой, снова в ней запуталась.

— Ну… — сказал он, нарушая молчание, — но он и так высокий.

— Вряд ли он надел их, чтобы казаться выше.

Юра закинул ноги на бортики и устроил телефон на груди.

— Когда я последний раз его видел, он накрасил глаза золотыми тенями с блестками, — сказал он, рассматривая Отабека. — А ты бы попробовал?

— Ну, — повторил за ним Отабек. До Юры донесся плеск воды, словно Отабек елозил ногами в тазу. В темноте его почти не было видно. — Только без блесток. По мне, это слишком.

Юра сполз на дно ванны, только ноги торчали, а Потя играла с затычкой для слива. Отабек отвлекся от разговора, занявшись ногами, а Юра представил его — в туфлях на высоком каблуке, на глазах золотые тени — и никак не мог понять: это нелепо или что-то в этом есть?

***

Пару раз в неделю, когда находилось время, они играли в Эрудита по скайпу. Юра валялся на кровати с ноутбуком и хмуро смотрел в телефон. Он все также проигрывал гораздо чаще, чем выигрывал. Не потому, что знал меньше слов, просто у Отабека получалось лучше. По крайней мере, на льду Юра был сильнее: чемпионат мира выиграл он.

— Ты когда-нибудь попробовал сделать сам себе минет? — спросил Отабек. Юра повернулся к экрану и, пусть картинка была мутной, увидел, что Отабек изучающе на него смотрит. — Ты гибкий.

— У меня тоже есть позвоночник, — фыркнул Юра, — смотри.

Он задрал ноги за голову.

— Видишь? Не-а, не получится.

Юра мог свернуться во вполне себе компактный узел, поставить колени на кровать по обе стороны головы, но отсосать у него просто не вышло бы, никак.

Отабек фыркнул и уткнулся в свой телефон.

Юрин телефон булькнул, и когда он, улегшись обратно, его проверил, то понял, что снова проиграл.

— Иди на хуй.

Юра бросил телефон на кровать и хмуро посмотрел на Отабека. Игра закончилась, поэтому он сел и решил заняться стопами. Юра проводил много времени на ногах, поэтому они требовали много внимания. Не сказать, что ему нравилось за ними ухаживать, тем более регулярно.

Там, по ту сторону экрана, Отабек занимался тем же — он держал кусачки для ногтей. Из-за плохого освещения и слабенькой камеры казалось, что у него все ноги в синяках. Отабек вставил между пальцами ватные диски. Юра смотрел: наблюдать за Отабеком ему было гораздо интереснее, чем заниматься своими ногами.

— Джей-Джей или Крис? — спросил он, потому что Кристоффа они уже обсуждали. — Кого выберешь?

Отабек даже не поднял взгляд, но немного скривился.

— Ни того, ни другого. А ты?

— Джей-Джея, — признался Юра. Это прозвучало отвратительно.

— Да ладно, — Отабек устроил подбородок на колене и поднял брови.

— Чего уж, — Юра состроил рожу, словно его сейчас вырвет, и вздохнул. — Хорошо… И мне нравится его тело, — торопливо добавил он, — а не он лично.

Отабек снова занялся ногтями.

— Ну-ну, — продолжил он, — вы как с ума сходите каждый раз, когда встречаетесь. Столько напряжения — искры летят.

Он щелкнул кусачками и выругался себе под нос. Юре было видно, как на пальце выступила кровь.

— Ты свихнулся? — спросил Юра. Он начал подозревать, что именно в этом может быть все дело. — Или просто фигню несешь?

Отабек замотал палец пластырем и виновато покосился на Юру.

— Наверно, и то, и то.

Юру передернуло.

— Ты ведь пытался себе отсосать, — он поменял тему, поняв, к чему весь этот разговор.

Теперь засмущался Отабек.

— Пробовал, — все же признался он. — Мне было тринадцать. Не получилось. Больше не пытался.

Пусть с гибкостью у него стало получше, но и сам он и вырос. Юра отметил, какие у Отабека накаченные бедра. Отабек закончил с ногами и уселся по-турецки на полу, рядом с диваном или кроватью — из-за плохой картинки было не разобрать.

— Найди себе камеру получше, — раздраженно сказал он. — Сейчас у тебя полное говно, а ты еще и свет не включаешь. И так, бля, постоянно.

— Это камера на ноутбуке, её не поменять. — Отабек пожал плечами. Его освещал только свет монитора.

— Тогда купи себе новый ноут.

— Иди спать, — сказал Отабек, — уже половина первого, так что…

— Щас, разбежался. Еще только девять. Вали.

Юра закончил звонок, на экране на секунду застыло размытое лицо Отбека и исчезло. Скоро телефон Юры прогудел уведомлением — Отабек приглашал сыграть в Эрудита.

***

— Что за хрень ты пьешь? — спросил Юра, когда увидел в руке Отабека банку. Ноутбук Отабека стоял на столе или, может, на стойке. На кухне опять было темно, а уличные фонари отбрасывали на окна тусклые пятна.

— Энергетик.

Отабек показал ему банку со знакомым логотипом.

У Юры сейчас шел седьмой час вечера, а у Отабека подходило к девяти. Юра разбирал мокрые пряди после душа.

— Нахуя?

— Надо. Я с пяти утра на ногах, а мне сегодня еще играть. Встречаюсь с друзьями, — ответил Отабек и одним глотком допил банку. Покачался, потянул шею, словно на разминке.

— Угу, — Юра расстроился, что не может тоже с ним пойти. Они же друзья. Последний раз он видел Отабека за диджейским пультом в Барселоне почти полгода назад. Он смотрел, как Отабек кружит по кухне — и выглядел тот взвинченным.

— С резинкой или без? — Юре действительно хотелось знать. Все было ни к месту — ни разговор, ни ситуация в целом, но знать правда хотелось. Хотя, может, Отабеку как раз это сейчас и актуально.

Отабек подошел ближе к экрану, оперся руками на столешницу.

— С резинкой, — ответил не задумываясь и сразу же сдал назад, — но там посмотрим.

— Посмотрим? — Юра еще ни с кем не обсуждал секс. Не то чтобы в эпоху порнохаба это было нужно.

— А что? — спросил Отабек, скорее сконфуженно, чем серьезно. — Чего спрашиваешь? Ты?..

— Нет, — мрачно перебил его Юра. — Ты же знаешь, что нет.

Потому что несмотря на постоянные разговоры он не искал с кем переспать или кому отдрочить.

— Тогда зачем спросил?

— Потому что мне скучно.

Юра дернул себя за прядку. Глупо. Какой вопрос — такой и ответ.

— Просто никуда не вляпайся, — попросил Отабек.

Отабек сказал это так искренне, пусть и немного дерганно, что Юра показал ему средний палец. Отабек выгнул бровь и ответил тем же. Юра подавил смешок и выставил оба пальца.

— Мне пора, — сказал Отабек, опуская руку, — потом поговорим.

— Просто никуда не вляпайся, — передразнил его Юра и, пока Отабек не отключился, успел показать ему язык. Очень по-взрослому. Как всегда.

***

— Короче, рис подходит ко всему, — рассказывал Юра, глядя в камеру, — и к сладкому, и к острому. Ты хоть варить его умеешь?

— Он иногда попадается в готовых обедах, — сказал Отабек откуда-то из тёмных глубин кухни.

Юра хмыкнул и наклонился к ближе к холодильнику. Открытая дверца была единственным источником света. Стояла духота, а вентилятор сломался — так что плевать на счета за электричество. Всё равно платить не ему.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал Юра, и Отабек наклонился ближе к камере — теперь Юра мог разглядеть его, хоть картинка и была размытой. — Тогда хотя бы попей чего-нибудь.

— А, да, надо, — согласился Отабек и вновь пропал, но вернулся он с пустыми руками. Он сел на пол перед ноутбуком, попшикал чем-то на икры и растёр. Юре было видно, как подрагивают мышцы, напряжённые едва ли не до судорог.

— Блин.

— Это всё жара, — сказал Отабек и со свистом, как свистит прибывающий поезд, втянул воздух.

— Это всё твоя дурь! — прошипел он, не срываясь на крик только потому, что спали люди. — Быстро выпил воды! Съел банан! Какого хуя ты звонишь мне и спрашиваешь рецепты, когда у тебя тут такое! Чтоб тебя!

— Потому что ты умеешь успокоить, — усмехнулся Отабек. Его лицо снова появилось на экране. — Почему бы тебе просто не залезть в холодильник и закрыть за собой дверь?

— А почему бы тебе не залезть в гроб и закрыть крышку? — фыркнул Юра и захлопнул холодильник. Без этого света в комнате стало так же темно, как и у Отабека — только экран ноутбука, и всё.

— Я думал об этом, — признал Отабек и поморщился от очередного спазма в ноге. Он снова попшикал на неё, будто лишняя доза магния поможет тому, кто стал есть слишком много сахара.

— Приду на твои похороны, — пообещал Юра, глядя прямо в камеру. — Взял себя в руки, жертва обезвоживания! Теперь принёс сюда воды и выпил так, чтобы я видел.

— Чтоб тебе сгореть, — сказал Отабек, но, как и было велено, выпил бутылку воды перед камерой.

— Чтоб тебя сбили, — после этого сказал Юра в ответ и закончил вызов.

***

«Позвони сразу, как получишь это сообщение», — раздался голос Отабека. Тот очень редко оставлял голосовые, если вообще оставлял, и его голос звучал так устало, что Юра приготовился к худшему. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

— Ватные диски, — продолжил Отабек, — санитайзер, ибупрофен, спрей с магнием, мелатонин…

Юра не дослушал. Он тут же набрал Отабека.

— Ты, говнюк! Ты заставил меня слушать свой список покупок!

— Спасибо, — ответил Отабек, словно Юра ему очень помог. На том конце провода шумели машины и свистел ветер. — Теперь я ничего не забуду купить.

Юра снова зарычал в трубку. Он был дома, дела закончились.

— Ты занудная скотина, — он не пытался даже фильтровать поток слов, но в ответ донёсся только хриплый смешок.

— Занудный, — повторил Отабек.

— Да чтоб тебя! — Да, он запомнил слово из их игры. И что дальше? — И если ты только попробуешь купить ещё энергетиков, я приеду и придушу тебя твоими же трусами, — прорычал он и нажал отбой.

***

— Ох, моё милое летнее дитя! — сказал Юра. На дворе стоял август. Было поздно — по многим причинам: и время было давно за полночь, да и с разговором он опоздал для на два. И всё потому, что Отабека не переделать и он сказал только сейчас. — Ты боялся, что я приеду и пожму тебе руку?

— Немного, — не стал спорить Отабек. Под глазами у него были синяки, а его силуэт буквально растворялся в темноте. — Приезжай в следующий раз.

— Это, считай, целый год ждать, ты, омлет недосолёный. — Юра лежал на кровати, закинув ноги на стену, а ноутбук валялся под неудобным углом, так, что лицо едва попадало в кадр.

— В этом и смысл дня рождения.

— Тогда ты расприглашён на моё семнадцатилетие, — рыкнул на него Юра. Это тупо. Отабек тупой. — Я даже не знал.

Отабек лежал на боку то ли на диване, то ли на кровати, прижимая телефон к лицу так близко, что Юра видел по сути только его нос и рот. Губы двигались так, словно Отабек прикусил щёку изнутри.

— Я и сам почти забыл, но друзья напомнили. Мы выбрались погулять, затусили допоздна.

Видео тормозило и лицо было не в фокусе, и Юра прищурился, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь.

— Ты не спал двое суток, а то и больше, — пробормотал он, понимая, что Отабек сказал именно это, замаскировав суть какой-то хуйнёй. — Придурок конченый.

— Так я правда расприглашён? — спросил Отабек, перекладывая телефон так, что Юре теперь был виден один его глаз.

— Узнаешь, — хмыкнул Юра.

***

Сезон для них обоих начинался с кубка Ломбардии, и Отабек постучался в номер Юры, едва заселившись в отель.

— Как спина?

— Хорошо, спасибо.

Он рассказал Отабеку, что попытался отсосать себе и в итоге только потянул спину. Какой бы пустяковой ни была эта травма, её всё равно стоило принимать в расчёт на тренировках и льду.

В руках Отабека была очередная банка энергетика.

— Не стоило с этим экспериментировать.

— Кто бы спорил, — проворчал Юра. — Нахуя ты опять пьёшь это дерьмо?

— Не спал, — Отабек прошёл в комнату, отпивая из банки на ходу. — Мне нельзя отключаться.

— Ну ты и дебил, — сказал Юра. Он глядел, как бесцельно шатается Отабек, словно не знает, куда себя деть, и понимал весь пиздец ситуации: щетина на подбородке, зрачки расширены и глаза не могут сфокусироваться. — Как насчёт прилечь?

— Тогда я всю ночь не засну.

— А как насчёт по яйцам?

— Спасибо, нет, — Отабек ещё раз приложился к банке. — Ты точно сможешь катать?

— Всё норм, — Юра рванул вперёд и выбил банку у Отабека из рук. Та полетела на пол, расплескав всё содержимое по ковру. — Давай, соберись, Бека!

Отабек даже не дёрнулся, его пальцы всё ещё будто бы продолжали сжимать банку. Он моргнул и опустил руку.

— Бека, — медленно повторил Отабек. Господи, этот красавчик творил такую хуйню! — Ты произносишь моё имя так, будто я в чём-то виноват.

— Пошёл спать на хуй, — Юра указал ему на постель. Когда Отабек не двинулся, Юра схватил его за руку и сам потащил к кровати. Он попытался его уложить, но Отабек застыл, и Юре пришлось присесть и, приподняв его, повалить на кровать. — Бека, ты конченый придурок.

Отабек упал на живот и пробурчал что-то в подушку. Его затрясло. Юра стащил с него ботинки, потом, забравшись сверху, куртку. Отабек пинался и пытался сопротивляться, но Юра навалился на него всем весом — уж сколько там было этого веса, пусть даже он и подрос — и прижал голову Отабека. Если задохнётся, сам виноват.

— Лежать, — прорычал он, и Отабек попробовал ещё раз вывернуться, но Юра ему не дал. Это, блядь, дружба! Друзья заботятся друг о друге. Спина болела, и в этом Отабек был виноват уже дважды.

Отабек еще пару раз дернулся, рванулся и попытался Юру пнуть, но потом успокоился и затих. Для верности Юра посидел на нём ещё немного и скатился, только когда дыхание Отабека стало медленным и ровным. Юр апопытался сделать доброе дело и устроить Отабека так, чтобы ему хотя бы с виду было удобно, но это, кажется, не имело значения. Отабека выключило напрочь — Юре оставалось только гадать, сколько тот не спал, и пылать от злости.

***

Соревнования прошли удачно. Серия «Челленджер» только недавно появилась в календаре взрослого дивизиона. Юра и сам был там новичком, и ему почему-то казалось это правильным — пусть даже эти соревнования не так котировались, как Гран-при или чемпионат мира. Удачное место представить новые программы — сюда приезжало не так много топовых фигуристов, да и вообще было полно тех, кто раньше Юру не особо интересовал.

Несколько дней они катались вместе. Отабек почти отоспался, и Юра больше не палил его с банками энергетиков. Вечерами они просто нарезали круги вокруг катка, чтобы немного сбросить напряжение.

— Пальцы — на руках или ногах? — спросил Юра.

— В фигурке-то? На ногах.

— Аналогично, — тут же ответил Юра. — Определённо пальцы ног.

— Массаж стоп.

— Господи, да. — Он развернулся спиной вперёд и следующий вопрос задал, глядя Отабеку в лицо: — Минет или дрочка?

— И то, и то, — ответил Отабек с ухмылкой. Руки он держал в карманах треников; воротник и подмышки были влажными от пота.

— М-м. Аналогично, — вновь согласился Юра, хоть и немного неуверенно. В его жизни пока было не так много отсосов. Особенно если не считать попытку отсосать самому себе. Надо было пробовать раньше, когда он был младше и ещё мельче.

Отабек откинул волосы со лба — те тоже были мокрыми и липли к рукам. Он так толком и не побрился, но зато синяки под глазами стали не такими заметными.

— А волосы — тёмные или светлые?

Юра лениво закружился на месте.

— И то, и то. — Он вернулся к Отабеку, который теперь ехал спиной вперёд.

— Светлые, — ответил Отабек.

Для того, чтобы скользить вперёд, не нужно было прилагать никаких усилий, и Юра смотрел, как покачиваются бедра Отабека.

— Только светлые?

— Нет, но чаще всего.

Теперь уже Юра смахнул волосы со лба. Они были убраны в пучок, но во время тренировок он вечно рассыпался — Юре лень было собирать его так, как учила Лилия. Он огляделся и осознал, что он единственный блондин среди одиночночников. Он уже собрался об этом сказать, как их попросили освободить лед.

После тренировки они все вместе, как обычно, пошли в душевую. В этом не было ничего интимного: здесь, в общей душевой, собрались почти все. И у Отабека, кстати, с собой была только одна бутылочка против трёх у Юры. Отабек тоже это заметил.

— Тебе нужны все три? — спросил он, когда они начали мыться, встав под соседние лейки.

— Пещерный человек. Гель для душа, шампунь, кондиционер. — Куда меньше-то? — А у тебя что? Жидкость для мытья посуды?

— Три в одном, — сказал Отабек в свою защиту. — Экономия места.

— Три в одном, — фыркнул Юра и выбил бутылку у него из рук. Та полетела по полу под ноги какому-то фигуристу — Тора или как там его звали? И когда тот поднял бутылку и огляделся, Юра подошёл к нему, снова забрал её и зашвырнул в раздевалку. — На хуй это дерьмо, — громко сказал он. — Бери моё, — добавил он, вернувшись под душ. Он мог быть пиздец каким щедрым.

Они оба домылись, а потом Отабек смотрел, как Юра яростно сушит свои волосы. Они долго возились, моясь, одеваясь и подкалывая друг друга, так что в итоге остались в душной раздевалке почти одни.

— Косы или пучок?

— Какой-то тупой вопрос, — ответил Юра, запихивая вещи в рюкзак. — У тебя же короткие волосы.

— Но что-то же мне может нравиться.

Юра потянулся, чтобы спихнуть сумку Отабека со скамейки, но на этот раз Отабек заблокировал его ногу своей.

— Ладно. Косы, — ответил Юра. Он знал — или догадывался, — что вопрос имеет отношение к его волосам, и его это немного бесило.

— Согласен, — согласился Отабек и снова отпихнул Юрину ногу. Он так и не забрал свой шампунь три в одном, или что там это было, и Юра был этому рад. В жизни и без этого полно всякой хуйни.

***

Такие отношения поддерживать было совсем не сложно. Минимум усилий, максимум отдачи. Может, чуть больше усилий, если Юра всерьёз пытался выиграть в Эрудите. Или хотя бы не сливать в сухую, если играли на русском. Когда они не играли, то отправляли сообщения и фотки. По сравнению с идеальными Юриными снимками, у Отабека вечно был ужасный свет. Все хорошие фотки, которые Отабек постил у себя в соцсетях, сделал не он. Поэтому не сказать, что обмен был равноценным.

На домашнем катке в Петербурге стало слишком много Виктора и Кацуки. Юра как раз отдыхал, закинув ноги в коньках с чехлами на бортик, и писал видео для Отабека — на него снизошло вдохновение.

— Эй, смотри сюда, — пробормотал он в камеру и даже вспомнил, что нужно развернуть телефон боком. — Я придумал новый способ их бесить.

Он поднялся на ноги и подошёл к бортику, дождался, пока Кацуки закончит свою произвольную программу, и окликнул его:

— Эй, Юри! Отлично выглядишь! Классная задница!

К нему развернулся и Виктор, и Кацуки, и даже с такого расстояния было видно, как покраснел Юри.

— Э-э, спасибо? — ответил он едва слышно, косясь на Виктора.

— Ага, булки — огонь! Прям как яблочко, так бы и укусил, — крикнул Юра в ответ, стараясь на засмеяться. Телефон и так уже трясся. — Уверен, они нежные, как персик. Неудивительно, что Витька…

— Хватит! — влез Виктор. — Хватит отвлекать Юри.

— Я просто делаю ему комплименты, — заржал Юра, испортив весь настрой. Он вернулся на своё место и, довольный, сказал Отабеку в камеру: — Они знают, что я не серьёзно, но всё равно ж работает.

Он поснимал ещё немного, чтобы показать, как Юри слил следующий элемент и почти вывалился из тройного Сальхова.

***

— Юра.

Юра продолжил разглядывать пряди волос. Ни единого секущегося кончика. И в любом случае он не смотрел в скайп, а только на телефон с игрой. Они опять засиделись допоздна, как обычно. Это было единственное время, когда они могли поговорить.

— Юрка.

Юра фыркнул, но не пошевелился.

— Юрочка.

Юра показал средний палец в камеру стоявшего на полу ноутбука.

— Юрио.

Ладно, все-таки зря он рассказал об этом Отабеку.

— Чего?

— Я устал.

— Иди спи, что ты как ребёнок маленький.

— Не могу, — голос Отабека звучал глухо, и Юра убрал волосы за уши, чтобы видеть экран. Отабек лежал на животе перед ноутбуком, повернув голову на бок и уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. — Это правда трудно.

Юра собрал ноги из складки, в которой тянул подколенные сухожилия, и вгляделся в экран. Света у Отабека почти не было, и Юра едва мог разглядеть торчащий вихор, голую руку и плечи.

— Ну конечно.

— Я не помню, когда в последний раз спал всю ночь. Но иногда удаётся подремать днём.

— Ты же не пил это дерьмо? — Все время от времени пьют, но он же видел на паршивых видео за Отабеком целые горы банок.

— Нет. И кофе тоже, — он вздохнул и повернулся, приподнял голову и посмотрел на Юру запавшими глазами. — Доктор выписал мне мышечный релаксант.

— Идиот.

— Ага, — Отабек закрыл глаза. — Если я его пью, то катанию пиздец. Судорог становится меньше, но они всё равно мешают заснуть. Я просто не могу пошевелиться, но не сплю.

Юра потянулся за водой, сделал глоток, а потом начал крутить бутылку по полу, снова и снова. На дворе был уже час ночи, и он ещё не видел Отабека в настолько разбитом состоянии. Он понял вдруг, что они давно не болтали по видео. В последнем звонке Отабек — в тот день тот выиграл в Эрудита — показывал ему размытое видео с какими-то голубями.

— Господи, Бека, ну и мешок говна. Соберись уже.

— Заткнись, я слишком устал, — безжизненным голосом сказал Отабек. — Отвлеки меня как-нибудь.

— Как, например? — проворчал Юра. Он был в бешенстве. Злость — хороший помощник, она его выручала много раз. — Тебе в этом месяце лететь в Канаду.

— Куда я в таком состоянии? — Отабек снова перевернулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками.

Бутылка воды упала на бок и куда-то укатилась. Юра сгрёб ноутбук и залез в постель. Ему тоже надо было поспать, но состояние Отабека его слишком расстраивало.

— Какой рукой ты дрочишь? — спросил он. Удивительно безопасная и привычная для них тема для разговора.

Отабек фыркнул.

— Левой. А ты?

— Правой, — ответил Юра, жуя прядку: длины волос как раз хватало. Внутри крутило и болело. Дурацкий Отабек.

— Юра. — Отабек развернулся к нему, когда пауза затянулась. — Гадость какая, — сказал он, глядя прямо в камеру. — Хватит есть волосы. У тебя безоар появится.

Юра выплюнул волосы. Это слово он помнил. Отабек его использовал в игре.

— Что появится?

— Комок волос в желудке, — пояснил Отабек. Он закрыл глаза и подпер голову ладонью. — Пл-зуешься смазкой? — невнятно спросил он.

— Слюной.

Он так часто рассказывал Отабеку странные подробности о себе, что это стало почти ритуалом.

— Мне нравится со смазкой, — признался Отабек. Его ресницы дрогнули, но глаз он не открыл. — Сначала вроде как прохладно, потом скользит, как во рту…

— Поверю на слово.

Раз уже глаза Отабека были закрыты, Юра снова потянул прядку в рот — не пожевать, а просто помусолить во рту. Может, детская привычка, и что? Он тут пытается разобраться с бессонницей от энергетиков у одного казахского придурка.

— Думал когда-нибудь о том, как это — дать в задницу?

Отабек слабо дёрнулся — так, разве что подборок соскользнул с ладони.

— Угу. А кто нет?

— Наверное, натуралы.

Юра не готов был признать, что думает об этом, а Отабек в своём состоянии не догадался спросить прямо.

Отабек клюнул носом, но успел отстраниться до того, как впечатался в клавиатуру.

— ХЗ. Если ты об этом думаешь, это вовсе не значит, что ты гей.

— Как думаешь, кто сверху — Витя или Кацуки?

Все-таки лучше было переключиться на что-то другое. Хоть между ними не было запретных тем, но мысли Юры неожиданно зациклились на том, как по горлу Отабека в Ломбардии стекали потёки шампуня. Он пощекотал прядкой то же место на своей шее, пока Отабек то ли думал о чём-то, то ли засыпал.

— Вик… Виктор, — сказал Отабек, едва ворочая языком.

— Серьёзно? — фыркнул Юра. — Ладно, я знаю, почему ты так думаешь. Кацуки, наверное, командует снизу.

Выносливости ему хватит.

— Угум, — пробурчал Отабек в простыню.

Юра смотрел на него, придвинувшись вплотную к тёмному экрану, и отшатнулся, когда Отабек снова дёрнулся.

— Твой любимый цвет? — Банально. Да и похуй.

— Чрнй, — едва различимо пробормотал Отабек.

— Тоска, — ответил Юра и снова замолчал. В этот раз Отабек не двигался ещё дольше.

— Кошки или собаки? — спросил Юра, потому что фантазия у него иссякла, но кто бы его сейчас осудил.

В этот раз ответ, каким бы он ни был, был абсолютно неразборчивым, а Отабек не шевелился и только мерно дышал в свете экрана. Юра тоже улёгся, выставив яркость на минимум. Он не сбросил вызов и смотрел на Отабека, пока сам не уснул.


	2. Победа (и еще больше бед)

Кацуки участвовал в NHK Trophy, поэтому, конечно, туда отправился и Виктор. А значит, Юре пришлось сидеть рядом с ними в самолете уйму часов. Перелет из Петербурга длился вечность, и прилетели они глубокой ночью по местному времени. Единственным светом в конце этого длинного, черного туннеля был Отабек. Юра написал ему, как только приземлился, и Отабек ответил, что ждет.

И он ждал, прямо у входа в отель; на носу у него были солнечные — и это ночью-то! — очки, а во рту поблескивала сигарета. У Юры взорвался мозг. С утробным криком он кинулся, чтобы ее уничтожить. Он собирался выбить ее изо рта Отабека, но случайно врезал ему по губам. Сигарета, по крайней мере, улетела далеко.

— Какого хуя! Ты беспросветный долбоеб! — заорал Юра ему в лицо, ярость пузырилась в нем, как пена в банке энергетика, которую хорошенько потрясли. — Ты что на хуй творишь!

Он не спрашивал, а Отабек и не пытался отвечать, потому что Юра был не в настроении его выслушивать. Он схватил Отабека за отворот кожанки и просто продолжил орать.

Если подумать, Юре стоило вспомнить, что они у всех на виду и что в соцсетях тут же появятся видео и фото, на которых он сначала бьет соперника, а потом на него вопит. Но в священном гневе Юра вообще забыл про все на свете. От Отабека его оттащил Виктор и за шкирку отвел в номер отеля. Юра метался по комнате, а телефон без конца пиликал от уведомлений.

Когда постучался Отабек, он уже немного успокоился, поэтому его впустил. Солнечные очки исчезли, лицо Отабека было осунувшимся и бледным. Глаза запали слишком глубоко. На губах красовалась ссадина. Юре захотелось ударить снова, но уже нарочно.

— Беспросветный, — сказал Отабек. Он даже не обиделся, так что какого хуя обижаются другие?

У Юры снова звякнул телефон.

— От тебя узнал, — рявкнул Юра. Спасибо Эрудиту. Ладно. Он спокоен и может говорить. Юра заглянул в мутные глаза Отабека, и его скрутило изнутри, он просто не мог видеть Отабека таким. Юра снова замахнулся.

Удар пришелся Отабеку в плечо, он покачнулся, но не более.

— Можно я тут посплю? — спросил он. — Мне очень нужно заснуть. Пожалуйста, Юр.

— Ты ебучий блин. Марш в кровать. Закрой на хуй глаза и спи! — в конце он сорвался на такой визг, что Отабек покачнулся, будто его опять ударили.

Отабек скинул ботинки, снял куртку, даже стянул джинсы и рубашку, и залез прямо под одеяло — не сняв носки, мерзкий идиот.

— Поговори со мной, — попросил он, все еще глядя на Юру с большой надеждой.

Юра снова принялся ходить по комнате, не обращая внимания на телефон, который валялся в изножье кровати и вибрировал, пиликал и издавал прочие звуки.

— Я не разговариваю с идиотами, — пробормотал он. — Бля, я тебя ненавижу.

— Ты заплел косу.

Юра резко остановился и тут же молниеносно распустил ее.

— Иди в жопу.

Он заплел ее чисто ради удобства, а не для Отабека.

— Я бы пошел. И сам бы дал. Без разницы. Я гибкий. — Отабек перевернулся и фыркнул. — Ну, образно говоря.

Юра злобно взглянул на одеяло, из-под которого торчала только рука.

— А я не спрашивал.

Юра потер кожу головы, где все еще побаливало от косы, и тоже забрался на кровать. Было, можно сказать, приятно видеть Отабека, хотя бы частично, не щурясь в экран телефона или ноутбука. Он почесал Отабека по затылку. Ярость немного отступила.

— Ладно, — сказал Отабек, слишком самодовольно для того, кто получил по губам. — Ну, тогда спрошу я.

— Блин. И так, и так. Никак. Не знаю.

Телефон запиликал от уведомлений с новой силой. Юра поднял взгляд, но тут его резко подвинули — Отабек наклонился и взял телефон с пола. Он прицелился, чтобы зашвырнуть его подальше, но Юра повалил Отабека на кровать и вырвал телефон у него из рук.

— Выключи звук, — приглушенно потребовал Отабек.

Юра пихнул его острым локтем и с удовольствием услышал, как Отабек резко выдохнул. Звук, впрочем, Юра все-таки выключил.

— Ложись, бля, и захлопни варежку.

Отабек почти удовлетворенно замычал в ответ, но Юра постарался об этом не задумываться.

***

— Кофе или чай?

Юра посмотрел на одетую горничной официантку. Ну да, это же Япония.

— Чай.

— Кофе, — простонал Отабек, не поднимая головы. Он лежал головой на столе, прикрыв голову руками. Юра отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Чай, — повторил он и сердито поглядел на официантку. — Два чая. Черных.

Он даже сумел заказать на японском. Спасибо, Кацуки.

Юра тыкнул Отабека пальцем.

— Ну, теперь ты можешь не отвечать.

Отабек понял голову, которая, казалось, весила гораздо больше, чем положено, и потер глаза.

— Спасибо, что дал мне у себя упасть.

— Угу, — кивнул Юра, скривив губы. — Не то чтобы ты дал мне выбор, поганец.

Отабек отставил подальше салфетки и сахарницу, устроил на крошечном столике локти, чтобы удобно на них лечь, и снова уронил голову.

— Извини.

— Не хочешь потом пофлиртовать с Кацуки? — Юра вертел кончик косы. Опять же, все только ради удобства. — Виктор каждый раз с ума сходит. Просто отпад.

— Я в игре, — пообещал Отабек и посмотрел на Юру из-под руки. — Бойфренд или друг с привилегиями?

Юра задумчиво прикусил косу и привычно посмотрел на телефон. Его все еще тэгали в твиттере и инстаграме после вчерашней ночи, но дело было в другом. Он ждал совсем другое уведомление.

Он выплюнул кончик косы.

— Ни то, ни то. — Отабек нахмурился. — И я не жую волосы.

— Почему ни то, ни то? — Отабек подпер голову рукой. — Я бы ни от одного не отказался. Если бы хватало времени.

— Слушай, жалкая ты корочка хлеба, — проворчал Юра, не привыкший, что в его словах сомневаются, — у меня уже есть одна сплошная катастрофа, которую мне нужно нянчить. Куда мне больше?

Отабека его ответ, судя по всему, устроил, и, когда им принесли чай в чашках с кошачьими ушками (пить из них было почти невозможно), он наконец прислал Юре инвайт. И остаток этого отрезка украденного у всех времени они просидели в тишине, просто играя.

***

— Зачем париться и это прятать? — спросил Юра, прокрутив обновления в инстаграме Отабека. Снова размытые фотографии, но на этот раз снятые хотя бы горизонтально. — Не то чтобы кто-то поймет тебя лучше, если увидит эту хрень.

Юра вытянул руку с телефоном, на экране которого красовалось фото с недавними ушастыми чашками.

— Он прав, я без понятия, что это. Ты загадочен как никто. — Лео, прищурившись, взглянул на фотографию. Он тоже зачесал волосы назад, но не так старательно, как Юра. И у него не было косы.

Отабек нечитаемо поглядел на них и снова повернулся к окну. У них был перерыв между разогревом, тренировками и самими выступлениями, и они сидели в нише на лестнице у ледовой арены — в коньках, в мандраже, в лосинах. Со льдом что-то случилось, и приходилось ждать.

— Ты уже на него подписан, так что твое мнение не считается. — Юра отобрал телефон. Отабек по-прежнему не обращал на него внимания.

Лео тоже посмотрел на Отабека, но, в основном, ища поддержки. Или надеясь, что тот сможет Юру контролировать. Ха. Ну, удачи — как будто можно заставить Отабека вообще что-то контролировать. Насколько знал Юра, Отабеку либо не хотел, либо не мог.

— Я просто имел в виду, что это реально плохая фотка, — оправдался Лео. — Извини, Отабек.

— Проехали, — пробормотал Юра. Он бы, наверное, легко сумел подобрать пароль к аккаунту Отабека и просто изменить настройки приватности, но он все же был не настолько сволочь.

— Не за что, — с легкой запинкой ответил Отабек, непонятно к чему, как будто у него рассинхрон с реальностью. И добавил: — Это чашка.

Он прислонился головой к окну и закрыл глаза. Но, по крайней мере, последние ночи он спал. В Юрином номере. На его кровати.

Лео беспомощно повернулся к Юре.

— Что еще за чашка?

— Фиг знает, — пожал плечами Юра. Он смотрел видео, на котором бил Отабека в лицо. На его верхней губе все еще краснела ссадина, и Юра тыкал в нее, пока Отабек спал.

— Иисусе, — очень по-американски отозвался Лео и пихнул Юру локтем: — Он опять не спит?

— Без понятия, — пробормотал Юра, не слушая. Он не собирался ничего ему рассказывать, потому что тогда придется объяснять, откуда он знает про бессоницу.

— Пару лет назад было такое, что он толком не спал месяцами, — продолжил Лео и уперся лезвием в край ступени, поправляя чехол. — Все было реально серьезно. Помнишь? Отабек? Мы так беспокоились.

— Я помню, — ответил Отабек, в этот раз — вовремя и по делу. — Сейчас все не так плохо.

Юра нахмурился. Было еще хуже? Тогда они еще не были знакомы, так чего он волнуется? Как будто все так замечательно сейчас. Да уж, это кое-что говорит о решимости Отабека, если он сумел тренироваться, участвовать в соревнованиях и получать квалификацию практически без сна.

— Чокнуться было можно. — Лео стукнул по ступеньке вторым коньком и уселся, чтобы затянуть шнурки. Юра зло уставился на него снизу вверх. — Так что…

— Мы не трахаемся, давай без этого, — безразлично сказал Отабек. — Никто никому не изменял, от меня не залетела его девчонка, и сам он от меня не залетел, Юра просто немного резкий, окей? Да, можешь меня процитировать.

— О… — Лео нервно выдохнул. — Гм, ладно. По тебе не сказать, что сейчас все намного лучше.

Если Отабек что-то и ответил, то Юра уже был слишком далеко. Это была правда, но это была только их правда. Если они трахаются, то только им об этом знать, больше никому. А Лео тот еще сплетник, бля, всем расскажет. Категорическое опровержение того, что между ними что-то есть, прямо со слов дареного коня, которому не смотрят в зубы.

И, опять же, это была всего лишь правда.  
Кацуки не смог удержать дверь, когда Юра решительно пнул ее, и она с грохотом врезалась в комод. Он занервничал и не выдержал пристального взгляда, когда Юра медленно вошел в номер и захлопнул за собой дверь. 

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — сказал Кацуки, когда Юра прошествовал мимо него прямо к мини-бару. Похоже, за номер платил Виктор.

Взяв самую дорогую бутылочку воды, Юра огляделся. Да уж. Точно получше, чем у него. Он вытащил телефон и плюхнулся на кровать.

— Итак, — осторожно спросил Кацуки, так и не двинувшись с места, — что тебя сюда привело? Виктор скоро вернется.

Если Кацуки думал, что это его напугает, то он совершенно точно ошибася. Юра откинулся на кровать, свесил ноги и уставился в телефон. У него было полное право вести себя так, потому что дома эти два придурка отобрали у него его родной каток.

— Ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить? — Кацуки аккуратно присел на край кровати. — Точно не о короткой программе, ты меня в ней обошел.

Естественно, не о ней. И кроме того, ему что, обязательно нужен повод? Юра оторвался от телефона, пристально посмотрел на Кацуки и отхлебнул из бутылки.

— Э-э, — Кацуки растерянно наблюдал за представлением.

Юра сделал еще один глоток, но он подавился, раскашлялся и выплюнул воду на пол.Он сел и вытер рот рукавом.

— У меня в постели спит Отабек, — сказал он хриплым голосом.

Кацуки напрягся и потрясенно посмотрел на него.

— Не думаю, что он меня послушает, если я ему скажу оттуда убраться.

Юра фыркнул.

— Спасибо, но, если будет нужно, я и сам могу его выпнуть.

— А-а. Так что?..

Та же самая фраза, с той же интонацией, что и у Лео.

— Что?! Что еще? — рявкнул Юра.

— Так зачем тогда ты мне это рассказал? — Кацуки окаменел, словно хотел втянуть голову в плечи, целиком, как черепаха.

— Потому что ты спросил! Придурок!

— Но… — залепетал Кацуки, — разве он тебе не нравится?

— А я ебу? — Юра подскочил с кровати, бутылка улетела на пол. Крышка оказалась плохо закручена, и вода разлилась по всему полу.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в проеме возник Виктор в своем фирменном пальто. Он обвел взглядом номер, напряженного Кацуки, еще более вздрюченного Юру, залитый пол. Вошел, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Юрио, меня совсем не радует, что ты теперь вламываешься к людям в дом и устраиваешь непонятно что.

Юра, в отличие от окружающих, дураком не был, и прекрасно понял, что хотел сказать Виктор. Если говорить как есть, то ни у кого в доме особого беспорядка он не устраивал. Но еще это значило, что и вдохновения ему здесь не найти. Он в ярости отшвырнул бутылку на пол, и она улетела под стол.

Виктор распахнул дверь.

— Убирайся! — потребовал он и указал на выход. Юра бросил последний взгляд на замершего Кацуки и выбежал прочь.

***

Дверь, которую он пнул, на этот раз вела в его собственный номер.

— Бека!

Но номер был пуст. Отабек провел на Юриной кровати три последние ночи. В какой только позе он ни спал — вдоль, поперек, по диагонали, почти не оставляя Юре места. Они спали валетом, и когда Отабек засыпал, Юре ужасно нравилось ставить ему на лицо голые ступни. Юра их заранее мыл, так что все было в порядке.

Еле живой телефон не подавал признаков жизни. На самом деле, зарядки оставалось где-то процентов пять, и никаких инвайтов от Отабека не приходило. Юра стиснул телефон в руке, а затем отправил приглашение поиграть сам. Почему Отабек так разозлился?

— Блядь! Ладно! — произнес он в пустоту комнаты.

«Слева или справа?» — проговаривал он вслух сообщение Отабеку. На него снова накатило то же чувство, что во время короткой программы — словно его руки и ноги внезапно стали длиннее, словно они путаются и изгибаются под странными углами, а Юра изо всех сил пытается втянуть их назад, чтобы все стало как прежде. Он сам стал прежним.

Этот гребаный идиот в ответ прислал только ряд вопросительных знаков. И то не сразу — выждал пять минут. Поэтому Юра сделал то, что на его месте сделал бы каждый разумный человек — поорал на телефон, поорал на такой идиотский ответ, да так, что аж в горле пересохло. Затем написал максимально сдержанное сообщение.

«Я про кровать. Тебе какую сторону?».

И тут же получил в ответ ужасно кривое селфи с поднятым вверх пальцем и текстом поверх: «слева».

Ну конечно. Юра тоже любил спать с этой стороны. «Если это твое окончательное решение, то отправляйся в свой номер и спи на левой половине своей кровати там».

Следующее фото было еще более мутным, на нем Отабек выглядел не таким радостным, но жест был тот же. Теперь было написано правильно — «справа».

Юра решил поделать упражнения.

Он чуть не побил свой собственный рекорд в планке, когда в номер вошел Отабек — у него что, появился ключ? — и аккуратно устроился на правой половине кровати. Когда он попросил Юру поговорить с ним, тот несколько раз пропел ему гимн России, на ходу придумывая слова в тех местах, где текст вылетел у него из головы. Отабек заснул и так.

***

Они снова катались вместе. Ну ладно, тренировались. Вернее, тренировки-то у них шли отдельно, но они занимались на одном льду, разминались и отдыхали вместе. Вспотевший Отабек был тошнотворен (теперь Юра знал, как это назвать, спасибо игре), но он смог поспать несколько ночей подряд и, по крайней мере, выглядел теперь гораздо лучше. Они кружили по льду, и Юра похвалил себя, что он такой офигенный друг. Они не касались друг друга, но были так близко, что могли спокойно поговорить, сохраняя иллюзию уединенности.

«Поговорить» — это, конечно, громко сказано. Они просто обменивались дурацкими вопросами.

— Что хуже? Общественные туалеты или рестораны, где воняет, как в общественном туалете? — спросил Отабек.

Понаблюдав за ним, Юра решил, что тренировки идут ему на пользу. Или, может, сон пошел ему на пользу Да и сам Юра теперь был не таким колючим. По крайней мере, на катке никто больше не говорил по-русски, поэтому их никто не мог подслушать.

Как бы то ни было, у Юры хватало возражений.

— Ты — недоеденный фитнес-батончик, — пробормотал он. — Оба варианта отвратительны. Ну ладно. Вонючие рестораны.

— Общественные туалеты, — произнес Отабек одновременно с Юрой.

— У тебя в голове, должно быть, такая каша, — сказал Юра, пожалуй, даже с некоторым восхищением, потому ну блин! — Слушай, ресторанам не положено так пахнуть, поэтому это гораздо хуже.

— Ага. — Отабек кивнул, но остался при своем.

Освещение на стадионе не красило никого. Во время выступлений — другое дело, тогда включали все софиты, чтобы создать нужное настроение. Отабек выглядел откровенно хреново, и Юра подозревал, что и сам при таком освещении превратился в бледное нечто, как кусок серого, необжаренного тоста.

Свет мигнул — им с Отабеком пора было перестать валять дурака и освободить лед для заливки и следующей группы. Так было гораздо проще, чем кричать.

— Можно я снова одолжу твой шампунь? — спросил Отабек, подъезжая к бортику.

— Твою же мать, ты вообще обычно чем голову моешь, песком, что ли? — вздохнул Юра.

— И запасной щетки у тебя, случаем, нет?

Услышав этот бред, Юра в последний момент развернулся перед бортиком и толкнул Отабека. В попытках удержаться, тот дернулся и затормозил, чтобы не врезаться в Юру.

Раздеваясь перед душем, Юра понял, что поставил Отабеку два синяка. Один — на губе, а что, неплохо, и еще один на ребрах, когда толкнул его локтем. Он слегка собой гордился и возгордился еще больше, когда засвистел при виде Кацуки в полотенце, а Отабек к Юре присоединился. Кацуки вздрогнул, покраснел и посмотрел на них с укором. Если бы здесь был Виктор, Куцуки смутился бы еще сильнее.

Юра хмыкнул и снова пихнул Отабека локтем, в этот раз — чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Хуй или жопа? — спросил он, поймав кураж.

— Ну-у, — Отабек повернулся к Юре, — ты иногда ведешь себя как хуй, а иногда как жопа, поэтому и то, и то.

— Парни, вы странные, — сказал Лео, стоявший рядом с Отабеком. Он не понимал по-русски, но, похоже, по интонации определил, о чем они говорят. — Странные и мерзкие.

Юра хмыкнул, сунул в лицо Лео средний палец и рявкнул на Отабека:

— Бека, ну что за дебильные отговорки!

— Если бы ты спросил «сиськи или задница», то я бы ответил «задница», — тихо возразил Отабек, когда Лео снова начал вытирать ноги. — Потому что с сиськами у тебя точно ничего общего.

Юра еще раз ткнул его локтем и сбежал из душевой.

***

Неделю спустя после подиума в Японии — Юра на этот раз остался без золота — он отправил Отабеку фотографию, которую сделал в последний вечер. На фото они были на кровати, вдвоем, Отабек спал, а Юра устроил ногу у него на лице, прямо на рот.

Отправив фото, Юра пошел на хореографию, но всю тренировку представлял, как Отабек снимок увидит, и от этой мысли у него сводило живот. Забавно, такое же чувство он испытал от победы на этапе Чемпионата мира, просто в тот раз это чувство длилось дольше.

— Левая вперед, глиссе́*, ассамбле́, ассамбле́, антраша́ рояль, и в пятую… — Лилия раздавала указания, — затем па-де-ша́ вправо, влево, и отсюда продолжаем с левой. Глиссе́, ассамбле́, ассамбле́, шанжма́н де пье, сисо́н томбе́ влево, вправо. Запомнили? Приготовились.

После занятий Юра чувствовал себя спокойным и расслабленным, пусть он весь был мокрый и очень устал. Он придумал пяток слов, которые подошли бы для текущей игры. Еще он увидел, что Отабек ответил на фото. Тот тоже прислал снимок, сделанный в темной комнате, — Юра едва мог там хоть что-то разобрать. Ничего определенного, только что-то похожее на силуэт с подписью «спс».

Хотя бы из-за этого снимка Юра сделал все, чтобы вечером выиграть. У него не вышло, но старался он изо всех сил.

***

— Слишком много мастурбировать — это сколько?

— Ну-у, а когда ты последний раз?..

Пусть Отабека было очень плохо видно — в его дыре освещение было полный отстой, — Юра разобрал красноречивый жест: рука Отбека обхватила воображаемый член и проехалась по нему вверх-вниз.

— Или ты гипотетически?

— Ага. И вчера тоже, — быстро ответил Юра. Ему шестнадцать. Ему для дрочки не нужна особая причина, и он не видел смысла скрывать это от Отабека. Так неинтересно. — Что, хочешь поговорить о технике?

— Ну если у тебя есть рекомендации… — Отабек замолчал, натягивая футболку с незнакомой Юре группой.

— Ты же старше! — возмутился Юра, упал спиной на кровать и поднял над головой телефон. Отабек оперся на что-то, одеваясь. — У тебя точно должны быть свои ноу-хау.

— Я вполне себе справляюсь. Сегодня днем, к примеру, у меня прекрасно все получилось и так, — сказал Отабек, схватил кожаную куртку и что-то подозрительно похожее на круассан. Юра приблизил картинку.

— Сладкое! — воскликнул он, откровенно завидуя. Юра ел, и ел много. Он все еще рос, и ему нужно было следить за мышечной массой, а это тщательного контроля. И, конечно же, в его диету не входили круасаны и энергетики. Юра не знал, что сложнее выкинуть из головы — мысли о круассанах или дрочке.

— Пока, Юр, — Отабек сказал с полным ртом запретного лакомства. — Иди спать.

— Иди на хуй, — машинально ответил Юра, хотя, очевидно, Отабеку это было не впервой.

***

Постепенно соцсети и журналисты забыли о том, что в ноябре в Саппоро Юрий Плисецкий наорал на Отабека Алтына и врезал ему по лицу. Может, потому что в связи с приближающимся финалом Гран-при были новости и поинтереснее. Может, потому что Лео процитировал Отабека у себя в твиттере. Между соревнованиями Юра узнал много новых слов.

К тому же после недели бессоницы ему удалось убаюкать Отабека разговором, хотя не сказать, чтобы они реально разговаривали. Юра болтал ни о чем, а Отабек пытался улечься поудобнее. Пару раз Юре показалось, что Отабек дрочит под его треп, но он все также не включал в комнате свет, поэтому Юра не был уверен. Юра это не обсуждал, что было совсем на него не похоже, потому что Отабек почти всегда сразу после звонка отправлялся спать, а на следующий раз Юра и сам не знал, что думать.

Вот это все и составляло их общение вне соревнований и вплоть до финала Гран-при. На этом этапе тренировки стали еще интенсивнее и заметно дольше. Когда Юра добирался до дома, от привычной усталости он едва стоял на ногах. Иногда он дрочил, глядя, как спит Отабек.

Это было нормально. Ничего такого. Он был в порядке.

Его все бесило.

Поэтому он написал Отабеку:

«На хуй тебя и твоего ебаря».

В ответ Юра получил фото своей собственной ноги, прижатой к лицу Отабека с подписью: «Жду не дождусь».

И без пизды, Юра тоже этого ждал.

***

— Год назад я думал, что ты клевый.

— А я не клевый?

— Ты, блядь, катастрофа, Бека! — впрочем, несмотря на это заявление, Юра широко распахнул перед Отабеком дверь в номер. На этот раз Отабек был с багажом, но все равно выглядел как подогретое дерьмо. Подогретое, причем, в сломанной микроволновке. — Что с тобой вообще такое?

Синяки успели побледнеть, и это мучительно отозвалось где-то в глубине души. Отабек дернул ртом и сказал:

— Иногда мне кажется, что я землетрясение.

— Что?! Что, бля, Бека? Что, бля, это вообще значит, гнилая ты банановая кожура? — Юра понял, что чуть ли не визжит, и замолчал, чтобы перевести дух. Почему он выдохся? А потому что не хватало ни слов, ни оскорблений, ни времени, чтобы в красках расписать, как сильно его бесит Отабек. Из-за этой кожанки. Из-за того, что его рот зажил.

— Что я как катастрофа, — объяснил Отабек и бросил сумку на их теперь общую кровать. — Иногда я вправду чувствую себя полной катастрофой.

Юра дернул его к себе за отворот пальто и приготовился съязвить. Хоть как-нибудь.

— Всего лишь иногда? — прошипел он, выплескивая переполнявшую его энергию и нервозность.

— Хочешь, съедим по замороженному йогурту? — спросил Отабек. Он даже поспал — это было заметно. Темные круги под глазами стали не такими заметными.

— В декабре? Ты… — рявкнул Юра, но тут же передумал. — Окей, давай.

Они в Марселе, буквально на Средиземном море. А Юра, на хуй, русский. Пусть в Сибири он не был, в его жилах течет кровь тигра, и одну холодную вкусняшку в этой жалкой пародии на зиму в ебучей южной Франции он как-нибудь переживет.

В дни, когда все приезжают, всегда полная мешанина. Холл отеля был забит, и под этим прикрытием Отабек с Юрой сбежали. Их выловил только Джей-Джей, и тот, здороваясь, лишь странно кивнул Отабеку, снизу-вверх. Юра заранее нахмурился — все этот блядский андеркат, и темные волосы, и задница — и посмотрел на Отабека. Тот, встав за спиной Джей-Джея, с нечитаемым лицом показывал неприличные жесты. Значит, они оба помнили тот разговор про Джей-Джея и Криса.

— Кто ел из твоей миски, Плисецкий? — спросил Джей-Джей, когда Юра скорчил ему мимоходом рожу — и все из-за Отабека.

— Ты, кто еще, — ответил Юра. Весьма сдержанно, учитывая, что прямо за его спиной Отабек очень плохо изображал минет. Когда они вышли, он шлепнул Отабека по руке и заодно пихнул в плечо, чтобы точно хватило. — Это что, блядь, было?

Отабек, как Джей-Джей, мерзко сложил из пальцев пистолет и выстрелил, и Юра снова попытался его пихнуть, но Отабек увернулся и побежал. Юра с криком помчался следом, сбрасывая напряжение, накопившееся за перелет, и в замкнутых маленьких пространствах, за время ожидания, пока он гадал, приедет ли Отабек в целости и сохранности.

Еще Отабек неряшливо ел. Юра знал это, давно знал, и уже видел раньше, и вот опять наблюдал. Отабек громко облизывал пластиковую ложечку, чтобы не упустить ни капли йогурта с химическим ванильным вкусом — конечно, это ваниль с ебаной посыпкой, потому что ну разумеется.

— Злополучный ты неряха. Блядская ты вазочка с клубничным мороженым, — пробормотал Юра, не вынимая ложку изо рта. Клубника. Ему очень нравился этот нелепый клубничный аромат. Он совсем не напоминал настоящую клубнику, но запах был знакомым и в то же время искусственным.

— Злополучный, — повторил Отабек тоже с ложкой в зубах. — Ты любишь клубнику.

— Не люблю, — проворчал Юра.

— Ну, у тебя клубничный йогурт, — заметил Отабек, вынул и облизал ложку. — А сверху замороженные клубничины.

— Ну, иди на хуй, — передразнил Юра.

Отабек поднес ко рту ложку с подтаявшим йогуртом и снова к ней присосался.

— Вот поэтому у тебя нет друзей.

Юра обхватил его запястье — запястье руки, которой Отабек держал хлипкий бумажный стаканчик с йогуртом, а тот, тая, тек через край по пальцам.

— А вот поэтому друзей нет у тебя! Ты просто отвратительный!

— Спасибо, — ответил Отабек. Его слова, из-за этой чертовой ложки во рту, прозвучали без эмоций и нечетко, но тут он свободной рукой тоже схватил Юру за запястье и сцепил их руки. — Рыбак рыбака видит издалека.

И Юра увидел, что у него самого по пальцам течет клубничный йогурт.

А потом Отабек — эта отвратительная бессовестная свинья — поднял его руку и слизал с пальцев растекшуюся массу.

***

Если поразмыслить.

Если поразмыслить, то пытаться врезать Отабеку снова было не самой лучшей идеей. И кидать в него йогурт, причем так, чтобы попасть в окно кафе. Если поразмыслить, не нужно было забывать, что они снова у всех на виду. А впрочем, Отабеку тоже нужно было помнить.

В день приезда всегда толпы. Журналистов. Они даже не успели вернуться в номер, как уже оказались в точно таком же положении, как в Саппоро. Только теперь у них был номер, потому что, хотя Юра и добыл в бою право жить отдельно от Гоши, одному ему жить все равно дали. Так что номер был не только его.

И Юра активно спамил в личку Отабека мемы с миньонами: в этот раз они попали в тренды твиттера по его вине, и не потому, что у них обалденные программы, их они еще не успели откатать. И тем не менее, Ангелы сходили с ума, а Отабек покорно смотрел все мемы. Иногда даже фыркал.

— Татушки или пирсинг? — спросил Отабек, когда Юра наконец устал мстить.

— То, что не так больно делать, — пробормотал Юра. Он лежал на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— У меня есть татуировка тебя, — продолжил Отабек. Он сидел на другом конце кровати и все еще листал Юрины мемы.

— Пиздишь, — пробормотал Юра. Он бы ее уже заметил. Фанаты заметили бы.

— Нет, правда, — настоял Отабек. — Смотри.

Он подвинулся, Юра поднял голову и увидел три черные точки на внутренней стороне предплечья. Юра рассмотрел их. Потрогал.

— Бека. Ты самый тупой человек на свете, а я знаю ну очень тупых людей.

Отабек фыркнул и плюхнулся рядом на живот.

— Ладно, сходство не совсем полное. — Юра заметил, что в его волосах застряла одинокая голубая звездочка из посыпки. — Мне просто нравится смотреть на три точки, когда ты набираешь сообщение. Так что это ты, но типа в кодировке.

— То есть по сути тебе больше никто не пишет, — уловил суть Юра. А еще, что ему можно провести большим пальцем по чуть выпуклым точкам на чужой коже.

— Просто они по-другому выглядят, — объяснил Отабек.

В наступившей тишине, в которой тихо шуршал по коже Юрин палец и шелестела их одежда, Юре на ум пришел замечательный вопрос:

— Когда ты ее набил?

— На день рождения, — ответил Отабек и наклонился, чтобы понюхать его волосы.

Юра перекинул косу через другое плечо, подальше от Отабека.

— Ты был пьян, — заключил он. Потому что, насколько он знал, так всегда и бывает на праздниках. Все ужираются в жопу.

— Нет. — Отабек потянулся, пропустил его косу сквозь пальцы. Потом поднес ее к носу и снова понюхал. — М-м-м.

С закрытыми глазами он повалился на бок, сам похожий на большого кота. Бесстыдника или просто пофигиста — тут еще предстояло разобраться.

***

На льду все врут. Врут про свои чувства, идеальность и крутость. Эта мысль снова ударила Юру обухом по голове, когда он смотрел, как катается Отабек — в гламурном наряде, а не мешковатом спортивном костюме. Это было так глупо. Он врал, что у него все, блядь, абсолютно под контролем, и врал хорошо. Почти правдоподобно.

Зрители всегда покупаются на эту ложь, потому что ничего не соображают. Даже не все фигуристы соображают. Кацуки вот хлопал Отабеку в восхищении от проката. А когда Отабек посадил безупречный четверной флип, Юра тоже купился на эту ложь. В целом приземлять четверные стало легче, но идеальный прыжок Отабека был совсем не легкий. А Юра был тремя точками на экране, на коже, и пытался высказать чувства все одновременно, и дрожал от усилия реально выдать хоть что-то.

Это был Гран-при, начало нового сезона, и Юра невольно вспомнил, что прошел уже год. Год притирок, тренировок, соревнований, категорически беспомощных селфи Отабека, ответов на кучу вопросов, ни один из которых почему-то не нес реальной информации.

Все было туфтой. Короткая программа Отабека — самая наглая ложь в Юриной жизни. Кто этот собранный гад, демонстрирующий чувства на льду? Таким его видят остальные, потому что скверный — спасибочки — инстаграм Отабека открыт только для друзей? Потому что теперь, когда он не спит, это видит только Юра.

Баллы за короткую программу всегда непостижимы. Они бодрят, но в конечном счете не имеют смысла. Произвольная может так много изменить. Не все, но многое.

— Ты как плохая презентация в пауэрпоинте, — сказал Юра Отабеку в раздевалке, на английском, чтобы поняли остальные.

Рядом фыркнул Джей-Джей, а Отабек повернулся и снова изобразил минет. Юра знал, что этот позор не будет смыт никогда, а ему ведь всего шестнадцать. Впереди много долгих лет.

После проката в раздевалке другая атмосфера. В любом случае, тише.

— А ты как кот, — начал Отабек, — который мышей не ловит.

Джей-Джей снова фыркнул. Юра кинул в Отабека чехлом для конька, но Отабек отмахнулся, и чехол тупо упал на пол. А потом в лицо Юры прилетели колготы Отабека.

— От тебя несет, как от кошачьего лотка, — проворчал Юра, смахивая с лица еще сырые колготы. Кацуки уже успел выйти. Джей-Джей смотрел на них, недоуменно и почти гадливо скривив рот. В итоге часть этого шоу появилась в соцсетях из-за Пхичита, спрятавшегося в углу раздевалки.

Но Отабек, разбитый, и весь в тейпах, и потакающий себе, и прямо-таки эпикуреец — спасибо, — это просто ложка в ящике с ножами. Юре не верилось, что прошел уже год, и это его награда, хотя он даже еще не взошел на пьедестал.

***

В номере, покончив с делами, Отабек уселся посреди своего распакованного барахла. Он выудил из сумки пустые пластиковые бутылки и банки из-под колы, наушники — Юра впервые видел настолько запутавшиеся провода — и кусок мыла вообще без обертки. Юра стоял над ним и наблюдал, прижав ладонь ко рту.

— Значит, зарядку ты не взял? — Юра уронил руку.

— Нет, — ответил Отабек и оглядел это место катастрофы, которую сам и произвел. — У тебя ведь до сих пор iPhone?

— У всех iPhone! — не выдержал Юра.

— Я могу купить новую.

Юра пнул пустую пластиковую бутылку подальше и рухнул на колени.

— Ты вообще знаешь, где твой кошелек? Твой паспорт? Как ты пересек границу? Как ты вообще выживаешь? — Юра затряс Отабека за плечи. — Ты беспомощный. Ни на что не годишься. Я, блядь, не понимаю, как ты умудрился снова претендовать на золото.

Отабек расслабленно трясся в его руках. Его лицо ничего не выражало — не нарочно, не чтобы выбесить, не скрывая что-то, — просто ничего не выражало, как будто в его голове не было ни единой мысли.

— Юра. Юра, — вздохнул он, не сопротивляясь. — Мой паспорт у тренера. И кошелек, наверно, тоже.

— Ты тупой, как персик, — прошептал Юра и несильно шлепнул его по щеке. Отабек уронил голову на бок, улыбаясь.

— Ты любишь нектарины, а значит, ты меня оскорбляешь.

— Ну, ты заслужил, — Юра скорчил гримасу и снова встал. Его вещи, по сравнению с этой мусоркой у Отабека, были в охуенном состоянии, так что он быстро отыскал зарядку и поставил свой телефон заряжаться. Специально рядом с Отабеком, потому что там была розетка и потому, что так он смог пихнуть его ногой.

Он пихнул его опять, когда они толкаясь, улеглись валетом. Оба пахли медицинским спиртом и разогревающим бальзамом: нужно было убрать выскочившие волдыри и успокоить перетруженные мышцы.

— Что лучше: чтобы тебя приготовили заживо или съели заживо? — вопрос Отабека прозвучал на фоне музыки из его наушников — в ухо он втыкнул только один, и громкость была такой высокой, что Юра все слышал даже на другом конце кровати. You spin me round.

— Как именно приготовили? — спросил он. Вопрос смешной, так что можно и ответить.

— На вертеле.

Юра сполз по изголовью — потому что, разумеется, он лежал головой на подушках, это же его номер, — и медленно провел мыском по подбородку Отабека.

— Что, бля… — начал он, и Отабек лизнул его. — Слушай…

Язык Отабека толкнулся между пальцами.

— Да? — откликнулся Отабек, не отрывая губ от его стопы.

Юра забыл, о чем говорил.

— Ну как, вкусно? — в итоге спросил он. Даже если бы Отабек предусмотрительно не взял его за щиколотку, он бы все равно не отдернул ногу.

— Ничего. На вкус как мазь, — сказал Отабек и снова провел языком по подъему стопы, подушечке под большим пальцем, а потом между большим и вторым.

— Надо было догадаться, что ты еще тот извращенец, — буркнул Юра, поджимая пальцы. От них поднималось щекочущее чувство к члену и даже выше — к груди.

Отабек куснул Юру и с чмоканьем присосался к средним пальцам, совсем как к той пластиковой ложечке. И так же невозмутимо не отводя взгляд. Юра, приподнявшись на локтях, смотрел и сглатывал; горло у него пересохло, и каждое движение губ Отабека отдавалось в паху.

— Пхичит, — спросил Отабек, приостановившись, — или Сынгыль?

Юра откинул голову, натянул носок, как у станка, и прижал стопу к щеке Отабека.

— Сынгыль, — сказал он. Главное — смотреть в глаза. А если Отабеку хотелось поговорить об этом, то конечно.

— Пхичит, — сказал Отабек. Юра фыркнул, дернулся всей верхней половиной тела, а потом еще раз — Отабек запустил зубы в мягкое, мясистое местечко на подъеме стопы, рядом с кинезиотейпом, наклеенным на щиколотку вдоль икры. Отабек провел пальцами по пластырю, приглаживая там, где отошли концы.

Юра сполз еще ниже и подложил одну руку под голову, а другую вытянул, поместив кисть сначала на бедро, а потом на колено. Так за его стопой Отабека было почти не видно.

— Волдыри или мозоли? — спросил он в потолок, снова напрягая пальцы ног, чтобы взять Отабека за нос.

— Мозоли, — ответил Отабек и сел. Юрина нога упала ему на плечо. С шеи Отабека свисали наушники, и этим проводом можно было задушить. Из них все еще вылетали слова песни. Like a record, baby.

Юра почти фыркнул, глядя на него, — фыркнул нелепо, неожиданно для самого себя, — потому что, можно не сомневаться, без него Отабек наверняка бы уже помер. Потом он сел, не снимая ноги с плеча Отабека, и это даже близко было не похоже на растяжку. Впрочем, нога все равно съехала на локоть Отабека, когда тот стал распутывать провод.

— Мне, наверное, тоже мозоли, — сказал Юра, и Отабек его поцеловал, так же слюняво, как и сосал пальцы, и да — вкус был аптечным. Остатки мази после тренировки.

— Фу, — сказал Юра, вспомнив об этом, отстранился и облизал губы. — Ты все перемешиваешь, как блендер.

Отабек тоже фыркнул. Его губы блестели, блестел и подбородок, как будто он пустил слюну. Он размазал слюни по лицу, пока лизал Юре стопу.

— Я тебе лизать не собираюсь, — объявил Юра и схватил Отабека за щиколотку. На одном ногте все еще виднелась засохшая кровь.

— Пока, — сказал Отабек. Он опять вел себя бесстыдно, не улыбался по-настоящему, а расслабленно смотрел темными глазами, и Юра реально пожалел, что тот никогда не делает нормальных, блядь, селфи.

— Ебаный на… — начал Юра, но не договорил: Отабек протолкнул свой большой палец на ноге ему в рот, провел по языку и вытащил с наводящим ужас хлюпаньем. Юра смотрел на него во все глаза. Как на ту ложку у него во рту.

— Пальцами на руках норм? — спросил Отабек и не дал ответить — снова приставил к его губам большой палец. Юра вдохнул через рот, впуская палец с тихим чмоканьем, и прижал к нему язык.

А потом он вонзил в палец зубы и осторожно придавил Отабека к кровати ногой за лицо. Он прокусил не до крови, только оставил след.

— Я не хочу с тобой встречаться! — рявкнул он. — Мы соперники!

— А я тебе и не предлагал, — приглушенно — из-под ноги — ответил Отабек. Он не пытался ее сбросить, только обхватил щиколотку пальцами. — Мне золото важнее.

В этот момент он лизнул подошву стопы, и у Юры от возбуждения по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Он попытался его пнуть, пусть и не сильно, но Отабек удержал его за его ногу.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь типа встречаться!

Одеяло валялось рядом, хотя Отабек в любом случае не стал бы прикрываться. Он лежал, прижатый Юриной ногой, и было видно, что у него стояк.

— Да, хочу. Но не могу, — пробормотал Отабек.

Юра сдвинул ногу, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— У тебя наконец-то проснулось самосознание, холодная ты чашка кофе? У меня были губки для мытья посуды с интеллектом повыше, чем у тебя.

Отабек стиснул пальцы и засмеялся ему в подъем ноги.

— У меня нет времени встречаться. Какая трагедия. — Он запустил вторую руку в трусы и прерывисто вздохнул. — Но я собираюсь дрочить. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Нет, — сказал Юра, а его член уверенно заявил «да».

Юра хмыкнул, рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок. Хотел он или нет, но теперь он тоже в этом участвовал. Он лежал здесь, прижимаясь к боку Отабека, пусть с другой стороны, и чувствовал его ритмичные движения. Юра вздохнул, быстро сунул руку в трусы и подхватил ритм чужой руки и тот, что задавала музыка из наушников.

All I know is that to me you look like you’re lots of fun.

***

По лицу Отабека, из ранки под ухом, текла струйка крови. А на челюсти виднелся потек зубной пасты. Отабек чистил зубы, закрыв глаза и выпятив бедра. Он стоял в одних трусах, сунув большой палец левой руки за резинку.

Этот момент Юра увековечил в своей карте памяти.

По плитке шлепнули босые ноги, и Отабек открыл глаз, но больше никак не шевельнулся. Юра со вздохом стер пальцем кровь и размазал ее над верхней губой Отабека. Получились дурацкие усы.

— Кто, блядь, дал тебе бритву? — пробормотал он, разглядывая Отабека в слишком ярком свете желтой лампочки над раковиной. Почему в отелях всегда такое мерзкое освещение?

Отабек вынул зубную щетку и вытер губы — на руке остались паста и кровь. Он внимательно смотрел на Юру, а Юра уставился на кое-что другое.

— Ебать, это моя щетка! — взорвался он, вырвал мокрую и растрепанную щетку из пальцев Отабека и немного растерялся: с нее летела вода и пена. — Бека!

Отабек сплюнул в раковину.

— Извиняюсь.

Стены мрачной, покрытой керамической плиткой ванной отразили Юрин крик ярости. А потом его заглушило молчание мятного поцелуя, и Юра понял, что Отабек взял еще и его пасту.

***

— Он с тобой изменился.

— Типа он все еще жив и здоров? — оскалился Юра: они ждали своей очереди, пока катал Отабек. Господи, блядь, боже, у него в голове не укладывалось, как Отабек до сих пор жил без него.

Джей-Джей хохотнул — иронично, но безрадостно.

— Он не беспомощный щенок. И способен о себе позаботиться.

— Я тебя умоляю, — Юра закатил глаза.

— Но он изменился.

Кто из них настоящий? Тот, кто на льду, или тот, с кем он болтал в видеочатах?

— К лучшему, — осторожно, почти неохотно, добавил Джей-Джей, будто в чем-то его подозревал.

Юра смачно послал его в жопу, по-русски и по-английски. К лучшему? Вот это вот хороший Отабек? Что же было раньше? Но он стал. Стал лучше. И Юра выругался в голос.

***

Пьедестал был полон. С одной стороны Джей-Джей, с другой — Отабек, а между ними Юра со вторым золотом Гран-при в руках. По воле судей Кацуки отпал, и Юра застрял между двумя людьми, которых он в данный момент ненавидел, хоть и по абсолютно разным причинам.

Когда Отабек катался, а потом получал высокие баллы, и выигрывал медаль, и отвечал на интервью, он выдавал реально жизнеспособную версию себя. Он как будто втягивал живот, прятал весь раздрай и умудрялся всех убедить. А Юра хотел Отабека, который расходился по швам, взбученного, с подбитым глазом, страдающего от бессонницы, беспомощного и бестолкового.

***

На Новый год, когда все закончилось, Юра получил приглашение от Виктора и Кацуки. Он пошел к ним на вечеринку, потому что это было лучше, чем ничего, но свое поздравление он ждал на три часа раньше. И оно пришло с вложением и приглашением на матч.

Во вложении было видео, озаглавленное «Супернарезка фейлов», и содержание соответствовало названию точь-в-точь. Там было все: все ошибки, падения, промашки и неудачи Отабека за весь тренировочный сезон. И Юра не видел ничего прекраснее, потому что такого Отабека — потрепанного, потного болвана — он знал.

Он смотрел и даже не разозлился, когда через плечо к нему заглянул Кацуки.

— Это Отабек? А он всегда кажется таким собранным.

И Юра смеялся, пока часы били двенадцать.


End file.
